1. Field of the Invention
The exemplary invention relates to positioning mechanisms, particularly to positioning mechanisms used in mold structures.
2. Description of Related Art
Insert molding labeling (IML) technology is normally implemented to integrally form a shell with a provided film. The shell is insert molded with the provided film and used in a portable electronic device.
However, during molding process, precise positioning of the film within a mold structure can be difficult.
Therefore, there is a room for improvement within the art.